Les étoiles et un cerisier
by Darkie59
Summary: Voici la suite de deux précédents OS: Les devoirs d'un daimyo et Edo, 1643. Vous devez donc commencer par lire ceux-là. Maru/Tacch


Et voilà la suite de mes deux précédents OS intitulés Edo 1643 et Les devoirs d'un daimyo! Donc il faut les lire avant celui-ci!

Je m'excuse à l'avance pour le déroulement de cette histoire mais pour moi c'était la seule fin possible.

Merci de me lire et merci pour vos commentaires!

* * *

Le temps a passé et il lui a donné un héritier, puis une fille. Le temps a passé et je me suis contenté d'attendre qu'il tienne sa promesse.

Je l'ai vu s'attacher à ses enfants d'une manière inconditionnelle. Il les aime plus que tout, plus que moi sans aucun doute mais je patiente parce qu'il m'a promis.

Son épouse n'est pas stupide, elle est belle, elle se tient à sa place et s'occupe de l'intendance avec grâce. J'aurai aimé qu'elle soit tout le contraire ainsi j'aurai pu la détester et tout aurait été plus simple. A la place je suis devenu une ombre. Je veille sur la santé et le sécurité de mon daimyo. Je ne peux même plus voir mon oncle, le seul capable de me rassurer, de me comprendre. Il est mort il y a trois ans sur le champs de bataille. Il s'est sacrifié pour sauver son maître. Quelle reconnaissance a-t-il eu pour cela ? Comment l'a-t-on remercié lui qui avait fait passer son existence après celle d'un autre ? On lui a fait un trou dans le sol, on l'a mis dedans et la seule personne ayant pleuré sa disparition ce fût moi.

J'ai pleuré pendant des heures d'une manière incontrôlable. Rien ni personne n'est parvenu à tarir mes larmes. Je les sentais couler le long de mes joues, je les voyais brouiller ma vue. J'ai senti ce froid, cette ombre immense, ce vide, envahir ma vie. Maintenant j'étais seul.

La famille de mon maître est venue mais ils ont tous regardé cela d'une manière impassible. Pas un n'a versé une larme ou n'a montré sa tristesse, pas un n'est venu me présenter ses condoléances. Même lui. Même cet homme que je considère comme mon âme sœur, celui pour qui je risque ma vie sans faiblir. Il m'a regardé mais n'a pas esquissé le moindre geste en ma direction. Une fois la cérémonie terminée il s'est contenté de me tourner le dos et il est parti avec ses enfants. L'idée que l'un de mes neveux devra donner sa vie pour son fils me rend ivre de colère. Souvent je me surprend à vouloir enfoncer mon katana dans le corps de ce garçon. Je libérerai ainsi mon clan de cette tâche immonde et ma sentence me délivrerait également. On m'exécuterait sur la place publique et on laisserait les corbeaux se disputer mes entrailles. Je veux que tout cela cesse.

Je ne suis pas mon oncle, je n'ai pas son abnégation. Je ne veux pas finir mon existence en solitaire sans un ami pour me regretter. Je veux que mon nom perdure comme celui de Ohkura-sama. Je ne suis pas venu au monde pour être un esclave errant sans but. J'ai de la valeur et je veux le prouver.

J'ai alors commencé à outrepasser mes droits et peu importe les conséquences je continuerai, jusqu'à ma mort.

J'ai débuté en séduisant une servante sans importance. Contrairement à ce que je pensais ce fût très facile. Peut être parce que j'ai une position que beaucoup envient. Peut être parce que je ne semble pas inaccessible. Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas cette première fois ne fut pas extraordinaire. Après je dois avouer que le corps d'une femme ne me dégoûte pas. Ça m'a un peu surpris au début mais c'était plutôt agréable. J'ai éprouvé des sensations que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant.

N'ayant aucun sentiment pour elle tout fût plus simple, plus expéditif aussi. De toute façon une femme n'est pas destinée à recevoir du plaisir mais à enfanter. A ce moment là l'idée d'avoir un enfant m'effleurait l'esprit mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Cette femme je l'ai donc pris en vitesse dans la réserve de la cuisine et peu importe qu'elle ait aimé ou pas.

Peu à peu j'ai cherché à obtenir des cibles plus compliquées à atteindre. Me faire surprendre n'étant pas l'une de mes préoccupations je ne me suis gêné. Ma meilleure victoire a été de coucher avec la première servante de l'épouse de mon daimyo. Peut être que je voulais me venger ? Peut être que je voulais me faire découvrir. J'ai couché avec elle juste à côté de la chambre de Ohkura-sama. Vu le bruit qu'elle a fait soit il dormait soit il a fait semblant de ne pas entendre.

Cette attitude m'a juste poussé davantage à bout. C'était la confirmation de toutes mes théories : je n'existe pour personne, il ne me voit plus, il ne m'aime plus... Il n'est pas entré dans ma chambre depuis tellement longtemps qu'il a dû oublier la couleur de mes shojis. Je les ai changé il y a sans doute deux ans... ou trois. Ce qu'il ne peut pas me donner j'exige de le trouver ailleurs. Je ne suis pas et je ne serai jamais mon oncle. Vivre pour une personne n'ayant aucune gratitude me rend furieux. Il voulait donner un fils à sa femme, perpétuer la lignée et il l'a déjà fait ! Pourquoi lui donner une fille ? Pourquoi partager sa couche alors qu'il m'avait juré qu'il ne l'aimerait pas ?

Ce genre de pensée tourne en boucle dans ma tête quand je prend l'une de ces femmes. Je désire que l'une d'elle aille révéler la vérité à nos maîtres et que tout cela cesse. Mais on dirait que ce n'est pas efficace... Peut être que si c'était des hommes...

Et c'est ainsi que j'ai franchi une nouvelle limite. J'ai eu tellement de relations que je n'en connais même plus le nombre. La personne ne m'intéressait pas. Je voulais juste me sentir important pendant un instant.

Un soir, une servante affolée est venue me voir. La peur semblait déformer ses traits. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment. J'ai su presque instantanément ce qu'elle avait et j'ai juste éprouvé de la fierté et du soulagement.

Enfin ! J'allais enfin pouvoir faire durer mon nom. J'allais avoir un enfant à moi quelque part sur terre !

Je lui ai donné de l'argent, assez selon moi pour pouvoir rejoindre ma famille et subvenir à ses besoins un très long moment. Je lui ai également remis une lettre qu'elle remettrait à ma mère puis je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir. Personne ne l'a cherché après sa fuite, après tout, nous ne sommes rien. Un mois plus tard mon père m'apprenait qu'elle était désormais servante chez nous et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. Peu m'importait puisque de toute manière ma famille m'avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps.

Être enfin père a changé certaines choses. J'ai arrêté de coucher avec les femmes. Elles m'avaient donné ce que je désirais. En me limitant aux hommes j'ai vu que les choses avaient changé.

Bien entendu les habitants de notre han me regardaient d'une manière différente mais Ohkura-sama également. J'ai surpris plusieurs fois son regard sérieux se poser sur moi. Malgré ma rébellion je continuais d'accourir quand il m'envoyait quérir. C'était mon rôle, celui qu'on m'avait inculqué depuis l'enfance alors même en colère je me pliais à ces règles et puis un jour...

Un jour, aujourd'hui, on m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans le jardin. Il voulait marcher en ma compagnie. Marcher... Souvent il me convoque pour cela. On marche en silence l'un à côté de l'autre. Je n'ai rien à lui dire et il ne m'adresse pas non plus la parole. J'ai souvent l'impression qu'il a quelque chose à me dire mais il se ravise constamment au dernier moment alors cette fois, je ne veux plus revivre cette comédie. Si il veut se promener qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

Sans même répondre au domestique chargé de transmettre la requête, je m'éloigne dans la direction opposée. Je songe de plus en plus à tout arrêter. Pour cela j'ai deux solutions : soit je m'échappe de cette maison mais je ne suis pas une simple servante, on me poursuivra et je serai ramené ici de force, soit je met fin à mes jours. Je ne suis pas digne de réaliser le seppuku mais je ne suis plus à ça près. Perdu dans mes pensées je me suis retrouvé sous cet arbre. Je ne pourrais plus jamais voir cet endroit comme avant. C'est là où j'ai eu la dernière conversation avec mon oncle. Il était passé avec son daimyo chez nous un jour. Personne ne les attendait et ce fût la panique quand ils se présentèrent à notre porte.

Nous avons eu la chance de nous entretenir pendant de longues heures. Au coucher du soleil nous nous sommes séparés et le lendemain je le voyais s'éloigner à jamais. J'ai appris son décès une semaine plus tard.

Alors que je me remémore à nouveau tous ces événements je laisse une nouvelle fois mes émotions me submerger. Je n'arriverai jamais à me débarrasser de la douleur de cette perte.

Je m'assois et j'admire la lumière qui filtre à travers le feuillage. C'est beau, apaisant. Je me sens bien parce que je suis loin de tout. Plus rien n'a d'importance en cet instant précis. J'entends la voix de mon oncle qui m'explique la dureté de notre travail mais la fierté que cela représente pour notre famille. J'écoute et j'entends surtout sa souffrance. Celle qu'il ne pouvait pas me confier de son vivant. Je la sens désormais. Je la comprend à travers les mots qu'il m'a adressé. Lui aussi il connaissait la tristesse d'avoir été abandonné des siens et de son maître. Lui aussi il voulait un successeur mais il a su se satisfaire de moi. Moi je n'ai personne pour le moment ou pour être exact mon enfant est loin. Je ne saurai jamais à quoi il va ressembler. Dans cette vie je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur. Le peu que j'ai eu je l'ai perdu au profit d'une femme.

Je veux que tout s'arrête.

Je pleure encore. Je passe mon temps à ça. Pathétique pour un homme, pathétique pour le protecteur d'Ohkura-sama.

Le son des pas crissant sur les graviers me parvient, le froissement d'une étoffe et le bruit étouffé d'une respiration. C'est lui. Je le sais avant même d'ouvrir mes yeux. Je reconnais son odeur, ou plutôt je reconnais le parfum de sa femme. Je ne le veux plus à mes côtés. Qu'il parte loin ! Qu'il m'oublie et tout sera plus simple pour moi.

Mais il ne part pas. Sa main me frôle, repousse l'une de mes mèches et je me laisse faire, du moins un instant puis, sans ménagement je repousse ses doigts. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié et de ses mensonges.

- Partez. Retournez auprès de votre famille et faites comme si je n'existais pas !

- Maruyama...

- N'utilisez pas ce ton condescendant. Ne me faites plus croire en vos promesses mensongères. J'ai changé ! Je sais que je ne suis rien pour vous.

- Écoute ce que j'ai à te dire au moins !

- Non ! Je n'écouterai rien. Je suis dans l'obligation de rester ici, de vous voir tous les jours mais rien ne m'oblige à vous parler ni à vous écouter ! Considérez que je suis mort.

- Jamais !

- C'est pourtant ce que vous faites depuis des années alors continuez !

Je me lève sans attendre, sans le regarder de peur de fléchir et je me précipite vers mes appartements. Je croise le regard d'un jeune apprenti arrivé dans notre han il y a peu, Tegoshi je crois. Je lui attrape la main et je le traîne jusque ma chambre. Peu m'importe son expérience ou ses envies. Je veux juste évacuer ma tension et son visage est assez beau pour me donner envie de lui. Je lui ôte son hakama, l'allonge sur mon futon et lui vole un premier baiser. Je me glisse entre ses cuisses et le pénètre sans préparation. Je désire juste posséder un être comme Ohkura-sama me possède lui-même.

Ses mouvements de bassin se font plus amples et je prend plaisir à le prendre. Ma rage se mêle à mon désir et je le mord férocement dans le cou. Je n'ai pas entendu le shoji s'ouvrir, je n'ai vu mon daimyo qu'au moment où je me répandais dans ce jeune homme que je ne connais pas.

Je fixe le regard triste de celui que j'appelais jadis Tadayoshi. Je devrai être satisfait d'avoir atteint mon objectif mais ça me rend juste terriblement déprimé.

Quand mon compagnon de couche aperçoit notre maître je le vois blêmir et je le sens trembler sous moi. Rivant mon regard dans celui de l'homme que j'aimais, j'embrasse alors fougueusement mon amant éphémère puis je me retire de son corps et je m'allonge sur le dos. Celui-ci récupère avec précipitation ses habits et s'enfuit comme il le peut. Moi je reste là sans dire un mot.

Tadayoshi referme la cloison puis m'adresse enfin la parole.

- Maruyama...

- Vous devrez me donner la mort pour ce que je viens de faire je sais.

- Je...

- Et vous le ferez ! Vous le ferez pour tout ce que vous me devez ! Pour la vie sans but que votre famille m'a donné !

- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Peu importe les événements tu es encore trop important pour moi !

- Vous êtes lâche ! Si vous ne le faites pas je le ferai moi-même et vous aurez mon sang sur vos mains !

- Arrête ! Tu ne feras jamais ça ! Ton enfant ne te le pardonnerait pas !

Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre. Il le savait ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi il n'a rien dit ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Peut être que nous ne partageons plus ta couche mais je ne t'oublie pas pour autant ! J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien ! J'ai vu ton désarroi quand ton oncle est parti rejoindre vos ancêtres mais je ne pouvais rien faire ! Pour les autres je suis ton maître ! J'ai fermé les yeux sur tous les actes que tu as commis ! J'ai obligé tes parents à prendre soin de cette femme et de ton bâtard ! J'ai toujours veillé sur toi et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

- Tu m'as abandonné pour cette femme.

- J'aime mes enfants et pour eux je suis prêt à tout.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne me rejoins plus ?

- Je suis désolé.

Ces trois mots ont détruit le peu d'espoir qu'il me restait. Savoir mon enfant en sécurité m'a suffit. Savoir que Ohkura-sama ne reviendrait plus m'a décidé.

Je l'ai rassuré sur mes intentions et quand il est parti je suis sorti dans le jardin. J'ai déambulé tranquillement savourant l'air frais de la nuit. Je me suis assis sous ce cerisier magnifique et j'ai admiré les étoiles à travers son feuillage. J'ai senti le vent caresser mon visage. J'ai entendu le bruit de la lame de mon wakizashi que je sortais de son fourreau. J'ai frissonné au contact de sa pointe sur la peau de mon abdomen et j'ai souffert quand il m'a entaillé. J'ai regardé une dernière fois le ciel puis j'ai goûté au silence, à la paix, pour l'éternité. Telle était la vie d'un homme au service d'un daimyo qu'il aimait.

_Wakizashi : sabre à lame courte_

_Seppuku : suicide traditionnel réalisé par les samurais_

_Shoji : porte coulissante japonaise_


End file.
